


Sleepless

by robopeen



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Frottage, Kink Meme, Mass Effect Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robopeen/pseuds/robopeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Mass Effect Kink Meme.</p><p>Prompt: I just have an image of he riding his thigh like a dime store pony while he is having just as much fun rubbing himself on which ever body part you chose til he comes in his pants.</p><p>Bonus if Kaidan doesn’t really know what to do with himself because he can’t really kiss her and there is no mention of Shepard at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

> Minor Citadel DLC spoilers.

Kaidan drowsed lazily, leaned comfortably back on the plush pillows that adorned the bed of Anderson’s former apartment. The party had been going strong until just barely an hour ago, but now most had passed out in the other beds and couches, or as in the youngest krogan’s case, the shower with the water mercifully turned off by his clan leader, before the elder crashed on the bed in the adjacent room.

Draining the last sip of his now tepid beer, Kadian sighed internally at the costs of being a biotic. The booze flared to life in his system, hitting quickly, only for his quick metabolism to burn it out before too much fun could be had. Perhaps that was actually a bonus, god knows he appreciated the lack of hangover. He shuddered to think the kind of migraine he could wake up with if his implants were acting up on the same morning as his theoretical hangover. His stomach clenched with nausea at the thought.

With a nearly silent clink Kaidan set his beer bottle on the floor, stretched his back, and quickly pulled off his shirt and tossed it on the floor. Sitting back down on the bed, facing away from the sliding door that was still open invitingly he kicked off his boots and fumbled with his belt.

Had he been quieter he might have heard the breathy, quiet gasp. Years of living on crowded ships quickly taught one to keep tones soft, especially during the designated night cycle.

 

Tali had just woken up from her short and uncomfortable nap in the bathroom. Her toxin filters finally caught up with the damage her exuberance had done to her systems and cleared enough away that she woke up. She really needed to get a handle on that, she berated herself, but the excitement of the night got to her. Tali rarely drank and she still didn’t know her tolerance, which meant after a couple rounds of shots with her peers she no longer had the good sense to stop herself. Maybe the problem was that she was trying to keep up with a psychotic biotic, a few marines, and a living relic.

Pulling herself up and away from the basin she had been using to prop up her head when it had gotten too heavy, Tali moved towards the bedroom that was closest. Her small feet tangled and nearly tripped her. She was going to need another toxin filter.

That was when she saw the bare muscles rippling along smooth skin. Tali watched with a gasp as Kaidan dropped his discarded shirt to the floor, the muscles pulling tight at his motion. He sat down on the bed and began to remove his boots and belt.

Not that she was ever admit it, but Tali had had something of a crush on one Major Alenko ever since she met her on her first night on the Normandy.

The day/night cycle on the ship was different than what she was used to and the deafening silence of the sleek warship was irritating her more than even she could believe. Tali went to the mess hall in hopes of perhaps finding some kind of tea to help her sleep. There was another dextro on board, a tall Turian, so just maybe there was something.

Instead of the tea Tali sought she found the company of the sentinel, kept up by a migraine as he explained to her. They talked for awhile, his calm voice soothing her and helping her settle into this new place. She would always remember that he was the first one to reach out to her. That late night meeting seemed to set the trend for many more like it, both on the old SR-1, as well as on the SR-2 once the new Spectre rejoined the crew. The meetings were chance at first, and usually happened a few times a month, but as the mission on the SR-1 became more stressful, the first message came.

_You still awake? I picked up some of that tea from the Citadel today._

_-K_

After that, the two often sat together in silence, sipping hot teas and silently bonding. Tali would sometimes work on her omni-tool, the light dimmed, and Kaidan would usually just relax with his feet stretched across to the chair next to Tali and a cold compress over his eyes.

When Tali looked back on herself she was almost embarrassed. Even then, she pined after Kaidan. Dropping everything to come meet him whenever he sent a message, regardless of whether she was tired or not. More than once she had to force herself awake was a strong tea, not that she ever let him know. She was too young for him, still was. She was so impulsive and loud when compared to the strong silence of the Major. He would never look at her that way, even if she wasn't a quarian. And here she was, doing the same thing again.

 

Kaidan, seeming to finally sense the presence of another turned his head and gave a nearly imperceptible jump at the young quarian who was hovering outside the doorway.

"You should get some sleep," Kaidan said softly.

Tali nodded in agreement but didn't move away, instead she took a step forward and straightened her back, "I should but I believe all the beds are taken by now."

Kaidan cleared his throat as his cheeks pinked, "Oh, right. Uh… here."

He stood up and went to grab his shirt from the floor, but before he could he was stopped by Tali's scoff.

"The bed is huge, Kaidan, I think we can both fit," Tali answered, "Unless…"

"No!" Kaidan protested quickly, "No, it's fine."

"…Are you sure?" Kadian asked as he now stood awkwardly next to the bed as Tali began pulling the sheets down on her side.

"We've both slept in worse places than this before," Tali shrugged, not giving away the pounding of her heart, "I've slept in worse places this month."

"I don't think Wrex would like to hear that about his home planet," Kaidan smiled back, finally relaxing a little as he slipped quickly under the covers along side Tali. 

There was still easily half a meter between them, but Kaidan couldn't help but pretend he could feel the warmth of Tali's body.

Tali had always interested Kaidan. Not only was she from a species that had one of the most unique histories but also the presence the young girl carried captivated him. She was so young, so resourceful and capable. She fought right alongside side them, shotgun in hand, through the worst and still was able to be positive, to have fun. Only a few hours earlier he had seen her mimicking the sounds of the Normandy’s and comparing them for the crew members who weren't lucky enough to see both.

Kaidian wished he could have kept her away from all the horrors they've seen, she's seen. She was too pure to have to experienced what they had signed up for. She wasn't a marine, she wasn't a soldier, she was a young girl who was unlucky enough to get caught up in the whole Saren mess.

She was too young, too pure. That was his mantra. First, all those years ago when she was on the SR-1 during her Pilgrimage and even now, an acting Admiral of the Quarian fleet. Kaidan was too damaged for her, she deserved someone like her. Another quarian, so she could build a house on Rannoch, be free of the confines of her suit, raise a family, and have everything he couldn't give her. The life of a marine, and now a Spectre wasn't settling down, it was one fight after the next until you made a mistake or until you met someone faster, smarter, stronger than you. It was biding time and taking down as many assholes as you could before you got snuffed out. That wasn't what Tali needed. She deserved so much.

Kaidan grumbled to himself, the sound barely audible, and rolled over.

"Can't sleep either? This is just like old times," Tali said as she rolled to her side to face him, three fingered hands resting under the murky glass of her helmet.

Kaidan smiled at the memories, "But this time I don't have a migraine."

"Oh, so you're saying it's better?" Tali joked, "Are you sure it has nothing to do with the fact that you have a girl in your bed?"

Kaidan blinked and blushed.

Giggling, Tali pushed at his shoulder gently, then dropped her hand in between them, "It feels like everything is coming to a head, like the end is near."

"I know," Kaidan agreed, his hand coming out of the sheets to cover her much smaller one, then he slid his under, pressing their palms together as he wrapped his too many fingers around her too few. Tali couldn't help but notice the hitch to his breath as his hand clasped hers and the way his pupils dilated. She knew these were signs of arousal in humans. This was something she had been waiting for, any hit or sign that she may not be as stupid as she thought, that this might not be as one-sided. Tali wasn't going to let this opportunity slip away.

"Kaidan?" Tali whispered as her hand tightened on his, her heart pounding so hard she knew he must have heard it by now.

The glassy eyed look Kaidan was giving Tali cleared and he moved to pull his hand away but she didn't let go. Instead, she scooted closer to the biotic.

"Tali, we can't," Kaidan protested weakly as he slid his foot between her ankles.

"Why not? How much time do we have, Kaidan? Why deny us this?" Tali asked. His pupils dilated even more, the inky black stretching until only a glimpse of iris was still visible.

"We shouldn't," Kaidan protested through heavy breaths, "I wouldn't even know how, I mean, the suit."

Tali's smirk was so obvious he could hear it through her words, "You mean you've never done anything with clothes on?"

Kaidan couldn't believe it, Tali was mocking him. He felt like an awkward teen, fumbling with the first girl who let him have the time of day. He knew one way to wipe that smirk off her face.

He grasped her wide hips in his hands, bent his leg, and pulled her up so she straddled his hip. Moving his hands down to her ass, he slipped his finger inside the cleft, pulling her nether lips apart as he thrust the coarse material of his fatigues against her sensitive flesh.

She gasped and grabbed at his shoulders, gripping tightly and cursing. Kaidan paused suddenly and looked to Tali, almost sheepish. Had he pushed her too far, too fast? Had she even been with someone before? He knew she was writing to Kal'Reegar as he had heard her giggles as she read some of his messages, then retold some interesting bits to him and any other crew members nearby.

"Oh no, you can't start something like that and then just stop!" Tali said before grinding her swelling clit against the his thigh. Quickly, so he wouldn't think of stopping again, Tali slid her thigh against his own growing erection. Kaidan stifled a moan and made a move to kiss her before stopping short as his lips just brushed the metal of her helmet.

"Um," he started.

Before Tali could let him convince himself that this was a bad idea, she rocked against his thigh once more before pushing him over, so his back lay flat against the bed.

"I realized there is an upside to doing this with a human," Tali observed while she ground herself against the hardness in his pants.

Kaidan groaned, "What would that be?"

"You don't have to stay clothed," She answered. Before he could even process her words Kaidan felt Tali's hot hands move down from his chest to the button of his pants. Her hands made quick work of the closures and Kaidan lifted his hips to help her pull the pants down unconsciously.

Kaidan felt Tali sit back on his thighs as she contemplated his rigid member. She experimentally ran a finger along the bottom until she arrived at the tip that was resting against his stomach. His hip bucked involuntarily when her finger brushed the engorged head.

With a hum of satisfaction, Tali put her fingers between her legs, once again opening her lips, the fabric covering them was now soaked, as she settled herself directly on his throbbing dick. She rubbed hard against him and Kaidan's eyes almost rolled back in his skull. He was sure this would chafe, but right now he couldn't care less.

He timed his thrusts so he pushed against her when her tight bud pressed against fully against him. One had was one tight on her hip, pulling her into, while the other fondled her small breast. The nipple now an obvious outline as he pinched with just enough pressure for her to feel through the suits fabric.

Tali grabbed the arm holding her hip and stabilized herself with her other hand against his stomach. The thrusts were quickly becoming wild and erratic as both neared their peaks, too far gone to even be aware of how quickly they had worked themselves into a frenzy.

With one final, forceful thrust and a pinch to her nipple, Tali came with a gasping moan. Feeling the fluttering against his member and seeing the Quarian through her head back in bliss Kaidan quickly followed, thrusting up wildly once more while Tali rode out the aftershocks against him, creamy ribbons settling on his stomach.

Tali gracelessly flopped over to her side of the bed, chest heaving, thighs still spread wide, "That was awesome."

Kaidan grinned over at Tali before quickly re-adjusting his pants and cleaning himself off with a couple tissues. He settled back into bed and opened his arm. Tali settled against him quickly fell asleep. Running a hand down her back then settling a hand on her waist he followed her into a blessedly dreamless sleep. Looks like they found a cure for all those late nights after all.

 


End file.
